Terms
These terms apply to all universes unless stated otherwise. A * ABY - After the Battle of Yavin (Star Wars) B * BBY - Before the Battle of Yavin (Star Wars) D * Destructive Speed - Speed at which the vessel will start to tear itself apart. (Star Trek) E * Emergency Speed - The fastest speed the vessel can travel for short periods. The longer the vessel travels at this speed, the greater the damage to hull and engines. (Star Trek) F * Flashback - A transition in a story to an earlier scene or event * FTL - Faster Than Light H * Hyperdrive - Propulsion system that allowed starships to enter hyperspace to traverse the vast distances of space at faster-than-light speeds. ' Non (Star Trek)' ** Hyperdrive rating - The superluminal speed of a Star Wars hyperdrive listed on a decreasing scale; the faster the hyperdrive, the lower the rating. These ratings were generally referred to as "Classes" and provided a quick, although often inconsistent or inaccurate, idea of a ship's hyperdrive speed. It was based on an asymptotic scale with Class 0.0 being infinite speed. The term Hyperdrive multiplier is also used, as journey times listed for Class 1 drives are multiplied by the rating of a particular drive system, in order to determine the journey time for ships fitted with drives rated above or below 1.0. (Star Wars) * Hyperspace - An alternate state of existence used by starships in some universes to achieve faster-than-light travel. (Babylon 5), (Stargate) and (Star Wars). L * LYPH - Light Years Per Hour. M * Maximum Duration - Time in years between necessary rebuilds. (Star Trek) * Maximum Safe Cruising - The fastest FTL speed the vessel can travel at without adversely affecting handling and safety, or damaging the engines. (Star Trek) * Maximum Speed - The fastest the vessel can travel for 60 seconds before experiencing complete engine destruction. (Star Trek) * Moderate Version - These ships use Gs of acceleration and reduced weapon ranges. Mutants In Orbit, Phase World (if used as a lower tech race), Babylon 5 (Earthforce ships conversions), and as a possible crash on Rifts Earth. O * Optimum Speed - The FTL speed that gives the best fuel-distance ratio, with minimal damage to engines. (Star Trek) P * Phase World Version - Denotes vessel using revised phase world starship rules. These ships can hold their own against most C.A.F. and Kreeghor fighters. This version is recommended if you with to put them into Phase World as among equals. S * Standard Duration - Time in years between upgrades. (Star Trek) * Subspace - An integral part of the space-time continuum, distinct, yet coexistent with normal space, which allows FTL travel. (Star Trek) T * TOS Scale - Warp factor scale for FTL Speeds of Star trek ships in the 22nd and 23rd centuries, used to calculate speed as a multiple of lightspeed ©. The formula is Warp Factor cubed, ie Warp Factor 5 = 5 X 5 X 5 = 125 c.(Star Trek) * TNG Scale - Warp factor scale for FTL Speeds of Star trek ships from the 24th century onwards, used to calculate speed as a multiple of lightspeed. there are two formulas. The first is used for speeds up to and including warp factor 9. The second is used for speeds above warp factor 9, up to the universal limit of warp 10. TNG scale speeds are higher than their TOS scale equivalents.(Star Trek) References Notes Sources Category:Site administration Category:Technical info